


meal for two

by yvchann



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, M/M, Smut, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Sub Yuchan, Threesome - M/M/M, dom byeongkwan, i dont know if i like this, sub sehyoon, yuchan gets slapped once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Yuchan and Sehyoon give Byeongkwan a blowjob.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	meal for two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm not quite sure if I like this very much, love the concept but I haven't been able to put anything into words recently lmao, hope you enjoy tho!

He was minding his own business, watching a debatably terrible drama on Netflix when Yuchan had crawled between his legs, sitting himself between his knees, eyes hazy, somehow already looking gone. He rubbed his face against Sehyoon’s knees like a cat, staring up at him as if he expected Sehyoon to know what he wanted. 

“Please..” He continued to rub his face against the other, eyes falling shut. Sehyoon stared down at the other, taken by surprise as the older boy would usually go to Donghun or Byeongkwan when he was feeling needy, he never chose Sehyoon, then again, they were home alone. Sehyoon blinked his thoughts away and reached a hand down to thread his fingers into Yuchan’s hair to pull his head back slightly, a small gasp escaping the other.

“Are you really that desperate..? You couldn’t wait for the others to get back home?” Sehyoon whispers, pushing Yuchan’s hair from his face when the other whines in protest.

“I’m not desperate.. I’m not..” He opens his eyes once again, making eye contact with Sehyoon who chuckles quietly at the boy. You could _see_ the desperation in his eyes.

“Then why are you on your knees in between my legs, Pup?” At the use of the pet name, Yuchan visibly melts into Sehyoon’s hand which was cupping his cheek, thumb slowly stroking over his skin. 

“Need something in my mouth..” Yuchan whines, and as embarrassing as it was, Sehyoon was already hard, he was hard the moment he saw Yuchan on his knees in front of him. “Please let me keep you warm.. I’ll be good, I promise..” How could Sehyoon say no to that?

“Okay, Pup.. Since you asked so nicely.. Get too it” Sehyoon has never seen Yuchan move quicker in his life, the older boy practically pouncing on the hem of Sehyoon’s sweatpants, dragging them down just far enough for Sehyoon’s cock to be freed, hand instantly wrapping around the older boy, stroking him once or twice before wasting no time in wrapping his lips around him, taking his whole length in one go.

“Fuck..” Sehyoon growls. “You really must have been desperate, Pup.. Your lips look so good wrapped around me like this..” Yuchan moans around Sehyoon’s cock at the praise, he pulls almost all the way off him before sinking back down until the tip of Sehyoon’s dick breached his throat, causing him to gag. Sehyoon threads his fingers back in Yuchan’s hair, holding him in place as he bucks his hips up into his face and the younger just takes it all. 

“Y-You feel so good.. You were made just for this.. Made to just take our cocks, it’s all you’re good for.. “ Sehyoon mumbles, unable to stop the filth from pouring from his lips, the words forcing moans from Yuchan, loving being treated as a toy. 

Just as Sehyoon is about to cum down Yuchan's throat, the front door opens, revealing Byeongkwan who locks eyes with Sehyoon the second he walks through the door.  
“What do you think you’re up too?” Byeongkwan demands, staring both the boys down. Yuchan slowly pulled himself away from Sehyoon, falling back into a comfortable position, sitting between his legs. Both of the boys hang their heads, refusing to look at the other. “Answer me.” Sehyoon opens his mouth to respond but no words come out.

“Needed something in my mouth..” Yuchan finally answers, eyes still focused on the ground and his voice barely noticeable in the silent room.

“And you couldn’t wait for me to get back? I was gone for half an hour, Yuchan.. And Sehyoon.. You should know better than to give in to Yuchan, I'm disappointed in you.. Both of you get up.” They both comply, heading over to Byeongkwan and standing in front of him, heads still hanging. Byeongkwan reaches out to both of them and lifts their heads, forcing them to look at him. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Sorry..” They both say in unison. Byeongkwan shakes his head.

“Sorry _what?_” 

“Sorry, Sir..” Byeongkwan lets his hands drop. “Go to my room, make sure you’re both ready when I come in.” He orders, heading off to the kitchen, leaving the two boys to do as he told. 

Some time passes before Byeongkwan finally enters the room, both Sehyoon and Yuchan are kneeling by the bed, void of any clothing, eyes on the floor. The smaller boy pays them no mind, heading straight to a box on his desk and rooting through it, eventually pulling out two cock cages.

“Since you’ve both been bad.. I think you deserve a punishment” He crouches down in front of the boys, Yuchan’s eyes catching the item in the boys hand.

“No! No please.. I’ll be good I promise.. Please..” He begs, earning himself a slap across the cheek.

“It’s too late, you’ve already been bad, Mutt.. Just take your punishment and shut up” He carefully puts the cock cages on both boys. “Now.. both of you are gonna blow me, okay?”

Yuchan nods, quickly moving forwards, hands reaching out for Byeongkwan to get his trousers out of the way. He makes quick work of the buckle, pulling the belt out the way and undoing the other boys button and zip. He wraps his lips around the tip of Byeongkwan's cock the second he’s freed him from his boxers.

“Come on, Sehyoon, don’t let the mutt do all the work..” He threads his fingers into the other boy's hair, gaining his attention. He gives a little nod, moving closer to let his tongue caress the areas Yuchan neglects. “Good boy.. Fuck you both feel so good..” He watches as Yuchan's eyes slip shut at the praise, the smallest moans escaping him every so often as he suckled on the tip of his cock. 

Byeongkwan could barely concentrate with how both boys' tongues played around at their own rhythms, occasionally tangling together around his dick as they practically moaned into each others mouths. It was too much to watch, he let his head fall back, eyes closing and just focused on the obscene wet noises coming from his boy's sloppy make out session around him. Even with his eyes closed, he could vividly visualise every detail, from the drool slipping out from between Yuchan's open lips to the way Sehyoon’s eyes roll back into his head. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Byeongkwan came with a groan, opening his eyes to see Yuchan’s face painted in his cum. Before he could make a move to clean him up, Sehyoon took the boys face in his hands, pushing his hair out the way before leaning in, lapping up the cum from his face with his tongue. 

“God.. Fuck are you trying to kill me?” Byeongkwan says throatily, tucking himself back into his boxers and doing his trousers back up before crouching down next to both boys.

Once Sehyoon had cleaned Yuchan's face up to his liking, he proceed to spit the cum into Yuchan’s open mouth. The youngest swallowed without hesitation, eyes still closed.

“You both did so well..” Byeongkwan speaks up after a moment, reaching out to play with both of the boys hair. “We better get you both cleaned up, hmm?” 

“What about me..?” Yuchan mumbles, eyes finally opening once again, a small frown on his face. 

“What about you?” 

“Can I cum too..?" 

“Of course you can’t, sweetheart, don’t be so selfish. Sehyoon hasn’t cum either and you can only think about yourself? You’re both keeping the cages on for now until you can show me you deserve to have them off, do you understand?” Sehyoon nods quickly, Yuchan does too, but with a lot less enthusiasm. 

“Good, now let’s clean up.” Byeongkwan pushes himself up, heading off towards the bathroom, choosing to ignore Yuchan’s hushed comments about how “unfair” he was being. He just never seemed to learn his lesson.


End file.
